Another Interesting Call
by Rozz
Summary: Sara gets another call, Sequel to an Interesting call, GSR and Nick was thrown in. R&R I love to hear from you guys. Don't get any funny ideas!


Disclaimer: If CSI was mine, I wouldn't be here! 

A/N Glad everybody liked the first one, so I decided to write a sequel, and keep going with every member of the team.

Sara and Nick were in layout when Sara's phone rang. Sara, being so into the case, did not notice it until Nick told her that her phone was, infact, ringing.

"Oh, thanks," She said, and answered before checking the caller id.

"Sidle."

"Hey, are you busy."

"Yes, extremely."

"You sount exhausted and shift ended at least four hours ago. Why are you still there?"

"Hot case."

"Care to take some time off? I've got a really funny story to tell you that is promised to release some stress."

"Hold on," Sara turned to Nick, "Do you mind if I talk as we work?"

"No problem." Nick gave her a small smile."Doesn't take that much brain power."

"Thanks."

Sara turned back to Grissom, "You were saying."

"You're not going to take a break are you?"

"Never do."

"Whose there with you?"

"One Nicholas Stokes, cute little texan with an adorable accent," Sara looked up at Nick who was smiling crookedly back at her.

"Sounds like I should come home now, huh?"

"You betcha, but Nicky is more like a brother to me." This time she smiled up at him.

"Right, anyway, I'm in between lectures right now, but I just had to call you and tell you what happened during my last class."

"Really, what?" Sara's curiosity was starting to be peaked.

"Well, you remember the kid who wanted me to call him fignuten?"

Sara broke out into an even bigger smile,"Yeah, of course."

"Well we were taking an exam today, and he started doing the funniest stuff."

"Like what?"

"He started off by doing the exam's with crayons."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes, and then after five minutes he got up, grabbed his things, and moved to a different seat, he did this consistently every five minutes until I told him to knock it off. But then, he started clapping every minute. I ask him and he said that his light bulb that goes on when you get an idea was hooked up to a clapper."

Sara had started to giggle.

"Oh, and I didn't tell you what he was wearing, did I? Well he had on a black trench coat, and after the clapping was over, he put on this white mask and started yelling that the Phantom of the Opera had finally arrived."

Sara had backed away from the table and was laughing as she leaned against the wall.

"He then continued his charade by taking water pistols out of his back, and squirting the other students. Once I took those away, he sat back down, and started humming the theme song from Jeopordy. He ended with calling me over and asking me the answer to every single question until the exam was over."

Sara, by this time, had Nick standing across from her with his hands on his hips and was looking at a doubled over Sara who was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

When she finally calmed down, she was sitting on the ground against the wall and said, "Thank you, I really needed that."

"I know you did, that's why I called, and to tell you that I love you, but that can wait. Couldn't you see Greg doing all those things when he was in college?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Well, it makes me miss him a little."

"He's the only one who holds your heart, huh?"

"Very funny, I miss you all."

"I know." Sara smiled.

Nick had gone back to work, but still looked over at her now and then.

"When are you going home?"

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Okay, but make sure you go home before you pass out on poor Nicky, because he doesn't know that you moved. "

"I will, I know how to take care of myself," Sara defended.

"Hopefully. Look, I have to go, my next class is coming in. I Love you."

Sara looked over at Nick, who had his back to her. "You too," She replied.

"Bye, I'll call you later."

"Bye." Sara closed the phone and took a deep breath before getting up and joining Nick back at the table.

"Who was that?" Nick looked over at her.

Sara pursed her lips, "A friend," She said, a lot lighter than before.

"I'd like to meet whoever can make Sara Sidle laugh that hard. When can I?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon, I think everybody would like him."

"What's his name?"

"Why you going to look him up, he's not a criminal Nick."

"Oh, come on, I know you have better taste. What's he do?"

"He's a professor," for now, she added in her head.

Nick turned towards her, smiling, "Look, Sar, you're the only younger sorta-sister I have, so I have to look out for you, and whoever this guy is, if he can get you away from the lab like he's been doing lately, and making you laugh like that, than I know he's a good guy and I'm happy for you."

Sara smiled at him, "Thanks Nick, you don't know what that means to me."

Everything was quiet until a few minutes later Nick said, "So, what was his name again? And where does he work? And how close are you with him?" Making Sara shake her head and laugh.


End file.
